Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:AdmiralKirkTMP.jpg ;Image:AdmiralKirkTMP.jpg. Not great quality; we already have the better Image:TMP 1.jpg. If possibly, I would like to ask one of the admins to rename the latter, however. Ottens 15:45, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: We need a 3rd alternative. The first image is good, just too light. That can be fixed. The second image is zoomed in too close. Seeing Kirk in his uniform seems more important here. --Gvsualan 10:57, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Fcentr.jpg ;Image:Fcentr.jpg * I don't see this as relevant for the Sovereign class page -- which in my opinion shows far too many "battle" shots and not enough shots describing the ships features..i.e. no shuttle bay or none of the captains yacht. --Gvsualan 10:57, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Oppose. We usually have images of a vessel at warp accompanying the "Propulsion systems" section of "Technical Data" (example: Image:Constitution class refit warpjump.jpg on the ''Constitution''-class page). We have similar images of Galaxy- and Intrepid-class starships at warp which can be added to the "Propulsions systems" section on those articles. Ottens 14:38, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Then perhaps it should be renamed to an name with meaning and replaced with an actual sceencap. --Gvsualan 08:20, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Renaming would be good. I don't see the necessity to replace it with an actuel screenshot. It's an official promotion photo, which is just fine, isn't it? We use those on most character and ship pages... Ottens 10:26, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** Renamed as Image:Sovereign class at warp.jpg. Ottens, can you provide your source for it, please? --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Enterprise E in drydock ;Image:The Enterprise E in drydock.JPG: *Unused. --Gvsualan 08:28, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I found a use for it at Battle of the Bassen Rift. Keep. --Brad Rousse 05:04, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I neglected to point out that we also have the Image:Sovereign_class_drydock.jpg as well -- so we don't need both. --Gvsualan 11:53, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I prefer the former to the latter, it presents a more "whole" picture of what we're displaying. Delete & replace Image:Sovereign class drydock.jpg. — THOR 14:18, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I disagree and vote to keep Image:Sovereign_class_drydock.jpg. Higher quality and personal preference.. Ottens 17:37, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm split suggest finding a third alternative image. The full shot is superior in "content", but the forward shot is superior in "quality". Obviously we would like to have both, so perhaps someone can find a good shot that shows the whole ship and drydock. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Marlafinn2.jpg & Image:Marlafinn.jpg ;Image:Marlafinn2.jpg, Image:Marlafinn.jpg This is just part of the image at Image:Marlafinn.jpg. A picture of her *alive*, not in a computer, would be much more useful. -AJHalliwell 04:49, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I trawelled the web for hours and this is all I could find, this is the only image available. --Filth 05:08, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) * That is why it is typically preferred that we provide our own screen caps, rather than relying on third parties. Anyway, I'm not sure if one of her alive exists -- at least in terms of nice head shot-type profile image. If so, then both this image and Image:Marlafinn.jpg should be deleted, as the original image contains information which is redundant to what is already presented in the article. However, since the image in the personnel file is large than that of MarlaFinn2, I will do a little cut-n-paste edit to increase the size of it so that it isn't so blocky in the article. My vote is to either keep profile headshot or to find an image of her "alive" that shows a nice head shot and delete the above two images. --Gvsualan 05:35, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) * keep -- Image:Marlafinn.jpg I still think the picture illustrating the full personnel file is useful -- to illustrate a personnel file. the other pic is redundant. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:13, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I tried fixing up Image:Marlafinn.jpg and came up with Image:Marlafinn3.jpg I lightened it, and sharpened the words for better reading. If you do decide to keep Image:Marlafinn.jpg you might want to consider this as an alternative. If not you can imeadiatly delete it-Kahless 07:51, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:EnsignClancy.jpg ; Image:EnsignClancy.jpg : Per Talk:Clancy, I don't see the need for two images of a character which has less than two paragraphs in her article... I personally liked Image:EnsignClancy2.jpg better which is why I nominated this one for deletion, but either can be deleted if it is decided EnsignClancy.jpg is the better image... -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:15, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) * keep the "conn" picture as it's better looking. Delete the engineering one instead. (User:T smitts)--T smitts 02:17, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I prefer Image:EnsignClancy2.jpg to the former, and vote for replacement. — THOR 01:35, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Real Life Flags ;Image:Flag of the Soviet Union.png, Image:Us flag large.png, Image:PRC flag large.png: None of the above flags are images from star trek, and I believe are from wikipedia. Nor do they add that much to their respective articles. - AJHalliwell 08:58, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Delete, in complete agreement. — THOR 09:38, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I don't see a problem in having the images, but have no real reason to object it's deletion. A compromise could be, to save space, to resize the images to only 200px in width.. Ottens 11:11, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Yes, the size of the flags is excessive. As China and the USSR were mentioned as participants in world politics, the gov'ts may deserve a mention and a pic -- but how about we fudge it and use the 52-star American flag (Image:USA_flag_2033-2079.png? I don't think we need two US Flag pictures, and there's already a note at US explaining the stars on the flag. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:47, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) **The writer of the article requested at Talk:Earth Cold War that we maintain the integrity by displaying the flag of the correct era. So the question remains: is it necessary. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:57, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I vote that we delete these and stick to what was shown on screen...including the one found on Image:CharybdisDebris.jpg and one of the flag shown in (iirc) "The Omega Glory". --Alan del Beccio 05:32, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** I suggest that if these are to be deleted, they need to be orphaned. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:StarfleetHeadquarters2372.jpg ;Image:StarfleetHeadquarters2372.jpg: Uncited, unused, several variations already exist at Starfleet Headquarters. --Alan del Beccio 10:46, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Cited, but Undecided if it should stay or not. - AJHalliwell 07:25, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - a very good shot, now integrated in Starfleet Headquarters --Memory 01:24, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Per what is mentioned in Talk:Clancy in reference to the above Image:EnsignClancy.jpg, this article is not large enough to support 4 pictures when it is, by itself, hardly 5 sentences. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) *The article should be lengthened but the four picutres do a good job of showing major events in starfleet Headquaters history--Kahless 07:59, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Display0034.jpg ;Image:Display0034.jpg : * Non-descript, modified image of horribly poor quality and of no practical use on M/A. --Alan del Beccio 09:30, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Evidently used in votes for deletion. After that, no practical value. --Alan del Beccio 23:41, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Should be deleted once VfD discussion has concluded. At the moment, is a key image in determining factual accuracy of another image and related references. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:27, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Guinan beats Worf at phaser range.jpg ;Image:Guinan beats Worf at phaser range.jpg : We already have Image:Worf and Guinan (2366).jpg which is used on the Prune juice page. Originally, there was an issue about overuse of images on the Guinan page, and now we're updating yet another new image? Ottens 12:04, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I prefer the "phaser range" image to the "prune juice" one: Both could be reused, on other pages (the first one even better, because we don't even see the prune juice on the second image, but that's another discussion), so that can't be an argument here. This one is better, because it shows Guinan in a different situation than talking to someone, like the other dozen images of her do. If I had to choose, I'd vote to delete the other one, but keep this. -- Cid Highwind 10:03, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The problem is that we never get a better view of Prune juice... Image:Guinan beats Worf at phaser range.jpg can of course also be used on the Redemption, Part I page... Quite frankly, I don't really care which one gets deleted, both could be used perfectly on the Guinan page... Ottens 11:08, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Also on the prune juice note, a much better screen-cap opportunity for Prune juice presents itself several times in "Let He Who Is Without Sin...". - AJHalliwell 08:45, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' "Phaser range", delete "Prune juice". -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 00:41, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Transporter beam.jpg ;Image:Transporter beam.jpg : Not cited, probably violates copyright, might not even be from a valid source, certainly not from an episode or movie. Suggest immediate deletion. --Shran 18:16, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::As our copyright policy probably doesn't cover Star Trek: The Magazine (which is where this image is from, owning the issue with the article) Delete. - AJHalliwell 01:19, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) //PS: Could someone confirm the status of the copyrights and policy on Star Trek: The Magazine images? - AJHalliwell 11:19, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I thought that's where it was from. Delete --Shran 14:04, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::My rule of thumb I follow is that an image is illegitimate if it comes from a source which, under copyright, must be bought. Magazines, books and comics all have images that are not available for free -- therefore they are not applicable for capture because displaying an image from inside a book for free infringes on the bookseller trying to sell that book. :::Conversely, all Star Trek films and episodes have all been broadcast for free in the US -- so no ownership is implied or infringed on when broadcast material is screencapped. An image from a book is only reproducible, in my opinion, if it has been displayed on screen (either before or after said book was published) in a Trek film or episode. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:49, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Eventhorizon2.gif ;Image:Eventhorizon2.gif: * homegrown, does not depict any graphical display shown on Star Trek. --Alan del Beccio 07:01, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Why is this an argument to delete it? --Memory 09:29, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'keep'-I thought it worked well with the article?-Kahless 07:56, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. - AJHalliwell 09:19, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Various Klingon Blade weapons ;Image:Kling D'K Tagh.jpg, Image:Kling Mek'leth.jpg, Image:Kling Qis.jpg, Image:Kling Qutluch.jpg, Image:Kling Tajtiq.jpg, Image:Kling Yan.jpg, Image:Kling batleth.jpg, Image:Kling chuHwI'.jpg, Image:Kling ghonDoq.jpg, Image:Kling ma'veq.jpg, Image:Klingdisrup.jpg. All of the above are uncited, and are most certainly not screen captures. While I would hate to loose the images (many being almost the only thing on their respective pages) what is the copyright policy regarding? Has the uploader confirmed that it's *his* hand (for example) on the D'K tagh, and that he took these photos? Or did he copy/paste them from another site, in which case Copyright would probably become a problem. - AJHalliwell 05:33, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) : If you follow the link on the page you'll find a reference to when and where it was used. Most of them are DS9 and Voy, but identify each weapon on the various episodes. --TOSrules 08:13, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::That would show the episode it was used in, but as I said, these are most definitly not screenshots. - AJHalliwell 09:19, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) It is not stated anywhere that they have to be screencaps as long as they are cited and belong to something that paramount owns or controls. --Alan del Beccio 22:15, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Enterprise-b lieutenant.jpg Image:Enterprise-b lieutenant.jpg Copied from discussion page: Is there a planned use for this image? I see no place where it could go since its caption doesn't even fit the picture well, since the close up is so much I cant see rank or even what the extra is doing.-Kahless 07:30, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' only upon finding a better pic of Tim Russ's Generations character, keep until then. - AJHalliwell 09:19, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * We definately need an image of this character for the unnamed Starfleet personnel page, but preferably more of a forward headshot or one showing the rank. --Alan del Beccio 01:28, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Ltleslie.JPG ;Image:Ltleslie.JPG : Evidently uploaded for the sole purpose of adding to a user page, and seems rather unnecessary as we already have the pre-existing, and in my personal opinion, higher quality Image:Leslie (Lieutenant).jpg. --Alan del Beccio 23:46, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I definitely object to deletion -- leslie was known for being stolid and expressionless 99% of the time (as his normal portrait aptly illustrates), with the exception of his appearance under the influence of the spores -- this picture is not only an important exception to Leslie's normal appearance, it could play a part in the episode summary of "This Side of Paradise" (this scene is especially noticable as its the only occurrence of Leslie delivering more than two lines concurrently on camera). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:03, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Rakeli Symbola.JPG Image:Rakeli Symbola.JPG; poor quality, non-canon. --Alan del Beccio 06:25, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Various unused DVD covers ;Image:Stmov-fcse.jpg, Image:Stmov-gense.jpg, Image:Stmov-inse.jpg, Image:DVDStartrekmovies9.jpg : I suspect these were taken from Amazon or other similar sales-based website, other than that they remain unused and their names are somewhat unuseful. --Alan del Beccio 06:30, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:STS-114 Mission Patch.jpg ; Image:STS-114 Mission Patch.jpg :This would presumably be used at Discovery, which is also in the process of being voted to be deleted or not. This mission patch certainly was never referenced in Star Trek, as it was reveled after the series ended. - AJHalliwell 09:00, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC)